Sixth Year
by FeatherQuill
Summary: Lily has come back from her summer with an amazing new look. It stuns the Maruders. There is a Masquerade Ball, Snape dancing around dressed like ice-cream and lots of SIRIUS!!!! *licks lips* **SIXTH CHAPTER UP!!!** (after an agonising wait!)
1. Summer Sun has done Lily good.

DISCLAIMER: I own none of this except for the plot, Kiki and Gerald (lily's pet cat

DISCLAIMER: I own none of this except for the plot, Kiki and Jake. J.K. Rowling, however, owns everything that I do not, so… damn.

***

Lily brushed her hair anxiously. She was sixteen now, and it was her sixth year at Hogwarts. She had matured over the summer, and had become a tall, slim, beautiful young woman, and all the boys in France had noticed. She smiled to herself. _What a good holiday_, she thought. A scowl crossed her face. _Except for Petunia_. She shook her head. She hated her sister, and vice-versa. Petunia just couldn't handle the fact that Lily was the special one; Lily was (now, anyway) the pretty one. 

Lily, in her teenage years, was chubby, very chubby, actually, has mousy, dull red hair and acne. She was smart, but got teased a lot. _Now?_ She thought. _I'll show them who Lily Evans is._

She had a wonderful halo of rich, deep red hair, silky and smooth. Her best friend at Hogwarts, Kiki, had hair like that, and Lily had always wanted it. 

She finished brushing her hair, and cast an anxious look towards her trunk. _Do I have everything?_ She asked herself mentally. She wasn't going on the train this year, as she wanted her entrance to be a surprise, and besides, her new house, was close enough to Hogwarts, so that she could take a broomstick there. Of course, there was no way a full trunk was going to fit on the end of a broomstick, but Lily, over the summer had enchanted it so that it would shrink or enlarge to whatever size that was needed. 

She performed the spell to shrink the trunk, and fitted it onto the end of her _Star Shooter 280_, and went downstairs where her parents were gathered. 

"Bye Mum, bye Dad. I'll send you an owl later, ok?" she said, kissing her parents goodbye. 

"Ok, sweetheart, if anything goes wrong, just contact us, alright?" Mrs Evans looked down on her daughter with a worried expression.

"I'll be fine Mum, I promise. Bye!" And with that, she walked outside and kicked off. She didn't bother asking where Petunia was, and to be honest, she didn't really care. 

The wind blew her silky hair back, and showed her new earrings. She had gotten them pierced over the summer, and they now displayed shooting stars, to go with her new broomstick. She was enjoying the wind in her face, and was relaxing on her broomstick, until she caught sight of the giant castle in the distance. She frowned, and looked at her watch. _That was quick_, she thought. _Only forty minutes_.

She swooped down, entered the Ravenclaw dormitory, and began to unpack.

***

_"Oh my God, Lily!"_ A loud voice broke into her thoughts. Looking up, she discovered a vivacious brunette smiling and dragging a large trunk.

"Kiki!" Lily cried. They ran to embrace each other, but Kiki drew back. "You look so… so… beautiful! Where did your go for your holiday?"

"France."

"Oh, cool. I love Paris. But you look so different; I can't believe that it's you! I almost thought I had a new roommate when I first came in. Ooh, watch out Sirius Black!"

"Sirius?" Lily said, wrinkling her nose. "I thought you were going out with him."

"I am, so paws off!" Kiki smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"Speaking of paws, where's Jake?"

"Meow?" came a weak cry from under the bed.

"There he is."

Kiki and Lily gossiped all the way down to the common room. They were so engrossed with their descriptions of their summers that they failed to notice every boy in the room stop and gawp as they entered.

They collapsed in front of the fire in overstuffed armchairs, and talked well into the night.

***

"—but Snape's hair would look _good_ green—"

"—I'm more partial to pink, really—"

"—oh, you too, just stop already and feed him a snake at dinner or something—"

"—that's a good idea, Remus, why didn't we think of that before—"

"—maybe because you were too busy transfiguring him into a desk and carving **'James and Sirius Rule**' into him—"

"—now _that_ was funny—"

"—it lost Gryffindor two hundred points—"

"—it was worth it—"

Lily could hear snatches of the Marauders' conversation long before she bumped into them at the corner. She had always been friends with the four of them, although, judging by the conversation, Peter wasn't there by now.

She rounded a corner, and passed them. "Hi guys," she said smoothly as she walked by.

They nodded as they passed, but then all three of them stopped and turned in unison. "_Lily!_" They shouted.

She hugged them quickly, and smiled.

"Sorry, Lily. You just look so… different!" Sirius, tactful as always.

"Good or bad?" she asked, teasing them deliberately.

"Good, of course." James' eyes sparkled as he said this, and he put an arm around her waist in a friendly gesture. "Now, you see," he began loudly, guiding them down the hall. Remus and Sirius rolled their eyes. "We have _big_ plans for this year, Lils. Big plans!"

"And let me guess!" she said, playing along. "They all involve Snape!" 

They all tapped their noses, and began laughing. It was going to be a good year.

***

So…. What's going to happen? Will Lily get hoards of admirers, and will James become jealous? What colour will they dye Snape's hair? I'm open for suggestions… 

Please review, I love hearing what people have to say. But if you are just going to flame, then please do not review. It helps no one. If you don't have anything nice to say, then please say nothing at all.

_ _


	2. Sirius! Off the table!

DISCLAIMER: ok, I own the plot, Jake the Cat and Kiki

**DISCLAIMER:** ok, I own the plot, Jake the Cat and Kiki. That's all. Damn!

J.K. Rowling does own everything else, including Sirius *sob sob* so… yeah.

Thankyou to everyone who reviewed, I was astonished to realise that within 14 hours, I had received nearly 20 reviews! Thanks guys!

***

"I cannot _believe_ that was Lily, man!" Sirius Black grinned. He was sitting in the virtually empty Gryffindor common room. He was sitting with Prongs and Moony; they didn't know where Peter was. (A/N- please don't kill me for not putting much Wormtail in the story, but I don't really like him. :( He's mean.)

"I know." Remus, the quiet one, spoke up from the overstuffed armchair he was lazing back in.

James said nothing. He just stared into the fire.

"Earth to James! Earth to James!"

"Wha-what?"

James jumped only to find Sirius and Remus looking at him with knowing and amused looks on their faces.

They sat there quietly until James drifted off again, looking into the fire, forgetting everything around them. Sirius and Remus grinned.

"_LILY!!_" they shouted.

James jumped a mile. "Hey! Guys! Don't _do_ that!"

"Oh, so it is Lily."

"It is not."

"Is so."

"Is not."

"Is so."

"I cannot believe we are doing this." James shook his head ruefully. "Anyway, not to change the subject or anything—"

"_Sure_ you're not trying to change the subject…"

"Shut up Sirius! Anyway, what are we doing to Snape this term? Got any ideas?"

"We need to expand our horizons," said Sirius, trying to look intelligent. "What should we do this year- transfiguration or potions?"

"Or charms," added Remus.

"Why not both?" came a voice from the door. It was Lily. She was dressed in green robes that brought out the colour of her eyes, and they hugged her figure in such a way they made even Sirius stammer.

"Uh…uh because…"

"Gee, they really have been teaching you guys a lot in school, haven't they?" she said sarcastically.

The three boys nodded.

"I'm a dork." She said suspiciously.

The three boys nodded.

"Snape rules."

The three boys nodded.

"Oh stop it!" she cried, hitting them all with a pillow. She immediately regretted this, when a moment later, all three of them shouted, "Revenge!"

And so began the pillow fight of the century. 

***

One hundred and fifty points, sixteen pillows and four detentions later, it had ended. They were all covered in feathers, and even though, to Lily, James looked adorable with a tiny feather hanging off the end of his nose, they had to get dressed for dinner.

When they arrived in the great hall, Dumbledore (A/N I'm not sure if Dumbley was the headmaster in Lily and James' time, so lets make it he was, ok?) made an announcement. 

"Good evening, students, and welcome back to another fine year at Hogwarts. I have a few announcements to present before we can feast, however. First, Professor Dean has offered to give extra Defence Against The Dark Arts lessons to those who are interested in becoming Aurors, they will start on Wednesday the twenty-first. Second, the candle of Keanhel is missing. Anyone who finds it will receive a large reward courtesy of Professor Geoff."

At that, a large buzz broke out over the hall.

"The candle of Keanhel…" Lily muttered to James. She usually sat with the Ravenclaws, but her and Kiki were sitting with the Marauders for tonight. "That wouldn't happen to be the large yellow candle in the middle of our Headquarters, would it?"

James flashed her a sheepish grin.

"Oh, James!" Lily started laughing.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, his eyes twinkling. "Since I already have my suspicions on who took it, I would like to see James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin after dinner."

The whole hall was silent. Then, by as if from an invisible signal, the entire hall burst out laughing. The three boys just sat there, grinning sheepishly.

"Oh, don't tell me you don't enjoy it," she whispered to them, her eyes sparkling.

Sirius stood up, and climbed on the Gryffindor table. "I would like to announce," he cried out, his eyes gleaming. "That by unspoken agreement, the candle will be returned, and the reward can be made out to me!"

Remus and James wrestled him to the ground, and sat him down firmly.

"What?" he asked innocently.

***

Catcalls and yells followed Sirius all the way from the common room to his bed. He sat down, grinning at his two best friends. 

"Well, that was certainly an evening, Sirius." Remus Lupin's amused eyes started into Sirius'. 

"Well," the black haired boy began.

"Don't even try to start, Sirius! What were you thinking, climbing up on that table?"

"You could have at least pulled us up, too!" said James. 

"What do you think Kiki and Lily thought? James? James?" Remus' concerned face looked into James'.

"What?" he answered, his eyes faraway.

"Don't bother," said Sirius, swinging his legs off the bed and walking over to a chair. "Say the name Lily and we've lost him."

James didn't respond, but a faint tinge appeared in his cheeks. 

"_Aha!_" They cried.

***

"I cannot believe what Sirius did," Lily told her best friend, Kiki.

"You have to admit, it _was_ pretty funny."

"It was funny! It was just, I don't know. I could never do that."

"Why not?" Kiki sat down on her bed. The two had always arranged their beds so that it looked like they were sleeping in the same room. They dragged their curtains together, so they could have a private gossip, and no one could hear.

"I don't know. I'm going to brush my teeth." With that, she climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

And nearly fainted at the sight that greeted her.

***

So… what happened in the bathroom? Will Sirius mortify the Marauders again at mealtime? And most important, _WHEN_ are they going to embarrass the living hell out of Snape? All in Chapter 3… 

Also, I love receiving reviews; I love reading all the things that you have to say. But if you are going to review, please do not criticise. It helps no one. If you have nothing nice to say, then please say nothing at all.

Thankyou to all you nice people who reviewed, I can't thank you by name yet, as I'm writing this offline, but thanks anyway!


	3. Purple Foam

DISCLAIMER: ok, if I did own Harry Potter (don't we all wish we did) I wouldn't be here writing fan fiction

**DISCLAIMER:** ok, if I did own Harry Potter (don't we all wish we did) I wouldn't be here writing fan fiction. I would be in my Hollywood mansion, swimming in my Olympic sized pool… eating seafood… *starts to cry*

But really, the goddess of Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling) owns everything. I own Kiki & Jake… and that's it.

***

Lily nearly fainted at the sight in front of her. Because near the window, was an immense, colourful bunch of flowers, the likes of which Lily had never seen before in her life. It was a rainbow of different shades, and the colours blocked out every sense until all she could think about was the burst of colours in front of her.

Not to mention that the bunch of flowers was nearly as big as her.

"Wow," she murmured. She stepped forward, pulled out a flower and put it in her hair. She looked around for a card, but found nothing. 

Lily brought them into the bedroom, and set them by her bed.

Kiki raised her eyebrows and whistled. "Who likes you _that_ bad Lils? That's one good bunch of flowers!"

"I don't know," she said quietly, still looking for a card. She was about to give up her search when she noticed a plain white card nestled in the middle of a white lily. She grinned, and opened it.

_Lily, you will always be in my thoughts. _

The red haired girl frowned. Was that it? No name? She flipped it over, hoping to find something else, but her search proved to be of no avail.

"Well, who's it from?" A loud voice broke into her thoughts.

Kiki was sitting impatiently on the bed.

"If I knew, I would tell you, don't you think?"

"I bet it's from one of the Marauders!Or maybe George Hollywell! He's had his eye on you for a while! Or maybe it was Sam Morath, he's pretty cute. Or perhaps…"

It went on like this for quite a while; Kiki dreaming up every guy possible, while Lily tried to ignore her.

***

"Pink," said Sirius Black firmly to his two best friends. "Definitely pink."

"I'm partial to green, myself," added Remus Lupin, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"How about orange?" James put in. 

The three were deciding the best possible colour for Snape's hair. 

"No!" Sirius bolted out of his seat, and stood up.

"What? Orange isn't that bad, you know…"

"Not that you dimwit. I'm thinking…" 

"Sirius thinking?" said James.

"He must be sick," added Remus with a grin.

"Shut up! I'm thinking, Shirley Temple curls… neon pink."

James' eyes bugged out. "We could get him to sing, 'On the Good Ship Lollipop!'" he said, gasping with laughter.

"Or I'm a Little Teapot!"

"I have a better idea," whispered Remus, his eyes dancing…

***

"So, um Lily… can I carry your books for you?" Lily smiled at Francis. He was a shy boy, but rather nice. Lily had always been friends with him.

"I bet he sent you them," whispered Kiki in her ear as she walked passed. Lily just rolled her eyes. 

They walked together to the Ravenclaw common room, where Lily thanked Francis, and walked up to her bedroom. Collapsing onto her bed, she decided there was nothing she wanted to do more than take a bath in the Prefects bathroom. She had been made a prefect, much to her surprise, as had James, Remus and Sirius. She suspected that they either bribed or blackmailed Dumbledore into letting them be Prefects, as there was no way otherwise they would get to be, she thought with a wry grin.

She walked down to the bathrooms, said the password '_moon mist_', and began to turn on the taps that poured out the purple foam.

When the purple pool was filled, she hopped in, relaxing in the hot water. She lay there for quite a while, relaxing in her swimmers. (A/N – she's not going totally starkers in a public bathroom, despite what some of your dirty minds think! :) Lol.) 

"Hey, someone's in the bath already!" came an annoyed voice from the door, where stood James, Sirius and Remus.

She opened her eyes, and gasped. 

"Oh, hi Lily. _Lily_?"

She blushed, and sank deeper under the foam, thanking her stars that she had decided to wear her swimmers that day.

"You are wearing something on under there, right?" came an uncomfortable voice.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm wearing swimmers."

Then she heard three quiet sighs of relief.

"Well, we'll come back later," said Remus.

Sirius just stood there.

"_We'll come back later, Sirius_."

Sirius made no move to go.

James sighed, motioned to Remus, and they dragged him out of there. "Come on, you over-crazed pervert…"

She heard them go, their voices growing softer by each footstep. Giggling to herself, she climbed out and wrapped herself in a royal-blue fluffy towel. 

***

"So, we have the song he's going to sing, when do we do it?"

It was nearly midnight in the Gryffindor common room. They had had their baths, coming back about half an hour after they left. Remus, James and Sirius had spent the last few hours plotting Snape's revenge.

"How about at the Halloween dinner?" suggested James.

"Brilliant," said Sirius, his eyes gleaming. "Should we put a memory charm on him so he doesn't remember?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok! Our plan is foolproof, it is hilarious, and it's ready to be put into action…"

***

It was the night before the Halloween dinner. Lily was doing her Potions homework in the Marauders' Headquarters. 

"Let's see," she muttered. "If I put together boomslang, aeronaught liquor and mandrake juice, what colour will the potion be?"

"How about black?" came a voice from behind Lily.

She turned around, and her expression changed. "What are _you_ doing in here?" she spat out.

***

So… who sent Lily the flowers? Will the Marauders' plan be successful? And WHO scared the hell out of Lily in her HQ? (I'll give you a clue; it's NOT James!) All in chapter 4…

Thankyou so much everyone who reviewed, I love you all. Also, thankyou to everyone that placed me on faves, I was so happy to see that someone had!

Please do not review if you are going to flame.

The next chapter will be coming out VERY soon, as soon as tomorrow, maybe! (It's school holidays! Two weeks of doing nothing! *wipes tear from eye* Bless the man who invented holidays!)

See ya soon, please r/r!!


	4. A dirty trick for Snape and I want some ...

DISCLAIMER: twinkle twinkle little bee, Harry Potter belongs not to me

**DISCLAIMER:** twinkle twinkle little bee, Harry Potter belongs not to me. Buzz buzz. 

Word of advice: do not eat seven pixy stix in a row and then wash it down with red cordial and a blue ice block. You will regret it. *smiles knowingly*

**NEED TO KNOW:** Peter has been killed by the giant squid. I don't like him, so you'll get over it won't you? Everyone was very sad, but now they're over him, none of them having liked him much anyway. I know that's a bit OOC for loyal James, but it's MY fanfiction, and you can't do anything 'bout it! *pouts* So in this fic anyway, MWPP has become MPP kay? *winks*

***

"Why my dear Lily, what else would I be doing here?" The voice, scornful and amused, belonged to none other then a younger, and much uglier Severus Snape.

"I am not your _dear Lily_," she spat out again. "Go away and leave me alone."

"Ah, but that would take all the fun out of life, wouldn't it?" Lily looked up to find him staring at her, his eyes full of malicious laughter. "Now, you see, Lily, there's one thing I've always wanted to do…"

He leaned in closer. Lily shuddered, and wondered if she could just give him a good hard kick in the…er…knee, and run. 

"GO Snape. Now." The voice held no room for bargaining. Lily looked up with relief only to find Sirius, James and Remus standing at the door coolly, their wands outstretched.

He straightened up. "Well, if it isn't the Marauders minus one! I'll find you one day, _dear _Lily. And these goons won't be around to protect you." He shot the three boys murderous glances, and swept out of the room.

Lily leaned back into her chair, closing her eyes and shaking a little bit. The boys exchanged glances and made their way over to her. "Uh, Lils, he didn't do anything… did he?" asked James.

"No," she said quietly. Her expression brightened a bit. "Though if he did, I'd have been able to kick him, right?"

They all laughed, and sensing Lily was ok, they leaned back and began their favourite pastime; plotting and talking about Snape.

"Snape wouldn't be able to pull a good prank on us if his life depended on it, and I'm thankful for that after what we're going to do to him at the Halloween dinner!" said Remus, chuckling.

Sirius made a face. "Snape? Good prank?" he asked incredulously. "Snape wouldn't know a magnificent prank if it painted itself neon rainbow and danced round on his desk naked shouting, 'I'm a magnificent prank you great thunderous ninny!'" He shook his head.

James grinned. "Guess he just doesn't have it like we do, right fellas?"

"You boys…" Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Are they most wonderful bunch of human beings ever to grace this planet, we know, we know," said Sirius nonchalantly. 

"Oh shut up."

***

James walked into the great hall grinning. "Tonight is our night, boys," he said, draping his arms over the shoulders of the other two marauders. They ran in and took seats closet to the Slytherin table, where they were sure to see all the action. James craned his head over to the Ravenclaw table. Upon seeing Lily, he winked, and she waved backed in return. Satisfied, he leaned back into his chair and watched the students come in and seat themselves around the hall.

When everyone was settled into the hall, Dumbledore stood up.

"I would like to welcome you all to this year's Hallo—"

But he was caught short by a distraction over at the Slytherin table.

Severus Snape had climbed onto the table.

"Now!" Remus whispered under his breath. In unison they discreetly lifted their wands and muttered under their breath.

Snape, who before had sported dark robes, now was clad in a ruffled pink and white skirt and top, making him look like a strawberry sundae with whipped cream. Which completely matched his neon pink curly hair.

Oblivious to everyone's laughter, he began prancing up and down the table, swishing his skirt back and forth, twirling and pirouetting on the spot. 

Then, he began to sing.

_I am a slimy git,_

_I need to wash my hair!_

_I'm so mean, dirty and mean,_

_And I don't care!_

_ _

_I'm bad at Potions,_

_At everything I do!_

_I'm really bad at pranks,_

_I suck at everything I do!_

_ _

Sirius is the best, Better than all the rest, He's a handsome man, Girls, catch him while you can! 

At that James and Remus turned to Sirius with identical looks of disgust. He just shrugged innocently. "Thanks very much Snapey! Didn't know you felt that way!" he cried out over to the Slytherin table. At this, he began to go into a sort of little jig, bouncing about causing his skirt to lift and bounce. Prancing about the table, he was still unaware to the laughter and scorn.

Oh yeaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!! 

He finished with a yell, causing many to block their ears, and ended up on his knees. 

"Now?" They nodded in agreement, and took the spell off.

Snape took one look down at his dress and—

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"And I thought only James could scream like a girl," Sirius said calmly, earning him a slap across the head.

They joined in the clapping and cheering as Snape ran out of the hall, a terrified expression on his face.

Lily and Kiki came over to them, laughing hysterically. "Wonderful! That was great!" Lily cried. 

"Hey guys, we're going to get caught anyway, might as well take credit for it!" cried James to the other two. This resulted in the three of them climbing up onto the table themselves, and bowing until Lily and Kiki dragged them off.

***

"That song was terrible, you know."

"Yeah, but who cares? It got the point across!"

"—Sirius—"

"—Remus—"

"Will you two ever SHUT UP!"

"No."

"No."

"I give up."

James, Sirius and Remus were sitting in the common room, late at night, reliving the dinner. Even armed with three detentions each, their spirits couldn't be dampened.

Even Kiki and Lily were there, laughing with them.

"Well," said Lily, scrunching her nose. "I think my goal this year is to embarrass Snape more than the past few combined."

Everyone nodded gravely at this. To the group of five, there was no higher goal.

"Mine," Sirius added solemnly. "Is to beat the record of most detentions held in one year."

"Sirius!" Kiki, sitting in his lap, sat bolt upright at this. "If you spend all your time in detention, when will I get to see you?" she said, pretending to be hurt.

"Oh, I'm sure we can figure out something…"

Lily turned away from the busy couple, to talk to Remus and James. 

"Anyway," she started.

"Hmmm?" they answered, engrossed in the fire and toasting marshmallows.

"Forget it," she said, turning away. "I'll see you in the morning. Kiki?"

There was no answer from her occupied friend. She sighed, and made her way to the Ravenclaw dormitory, where she spent most of the night sitting, and looking out her window at the lake, shining and sparkling under the light of the moon.

***

So… will Lily figure out what's bothering her? What will Snape's revenge be? And when will Sirius and Kiki disentangle themselves? In chapter 5 you'll find out…

This chapter was just a light, funny one. It wasn't meant to be serious, and if you look in the author's notes, you'll see why!

I've decided to be nice…no cliffhanger this time…

Please review, I love hearing what people have to say. But please do not review of you are going to flame, it helps no one. If you can't say anything nice, then please say nothing at all. Thanks.

Does anyone want anything special to happen? If so just add it into your reviews! Thanks guys! J


	5. They find out about the Ball. I'm sorry ...

Hello!! *grins cheekily* Time for my wonderful disclaimer which I have to do or otherwise someone might sue me and I will be left out on the street with no house, no teddy, no cheese and no Harry *sob* Potter book!! *breaks down*

DISCLAIMER:              Twinkle twinkle little… dart,

                                       Harry Potter loves to uhhh…er…um…shop at K-mart.

                                       I do not own him, if I did

                                       I would be getting drunk and spending lots of quid

                                       But I don't live in England you see

                                       So I can't spend quid so instead I'll make Harry some tea. (Watch him run!!!)

*bows* oh thankyou…. You're too kind…. *bows again* roses, my favourite! I accept all gifts of flowers, cheques and credit cards…

oooohhhh…. I am so happy cause I just bought a book and read it and then I ate a pixy stix then I had another one cause they're so yummy and then I had one more cause the red ones taste like cherry-poppersssss *giggles madly*

ok, enough of my crazed ramblings… oooooooooonnnnnn wiiiiiiiith the shoooooowwwww--- I mean chapppptttteeeeeeeerrrrr!!!!!!!!!

***

Lily yawned, and stretched her arms. She felt strangely deflated. After last night's show (picture Snape with pink frills) Sirius and Kiki had involved themselves in a heavy make-out session, and Remus and James had talked well into the night, leaving Lily alone. Though it did have its advantages, Lily now had lots of ammunition to use against Kiki.

"Hi Shnuggly," she said teasingly to Kiki, who was still asleep.

A smile spread across Kiki's face. "Sirius?" she yawned. Kiki opened her eyes to see Lily's grinning face hovering above hers. She let out a yelp.

Lily's smile grew wider. "Shnuggly shnuggly shnuggly," she teased.

Kiki's face grew red. "Shut up!" she yelled, throwing a pillow at Lily.

***

"— so how good was that? I mean, Snape as an ice cream sundae, pure genius—"

"— who's idea was it, anyway?— "

"— it was _so_ mine—"

"— yeah, if your name happens to be Remus, Sirius!— " 

"— well, um… yeah, uh—"  

"— exactly as I thought—"

Sirius stopped in his tracks. He turned and looked at James in amazement. "James. Thinking?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Yes, Sirius, we all realise it's a foreign concept—"

"Hey!" James who was looking surprisingly hurt interjected this.

"But we're about to be late for Charms," Remus continued, oblivious to James's pout.

James grimaced. "Who needs good friends when we have ridicule and mockery?" he asked, slinging an arm over each of their shoulders.

Sirius swept a strand of shaggy black hair behind his ear, and shot a quick grin to Remus. Without so much as a nod, they both swept James up onto their shoulders, and marched him to Charms, ignoring his protests of, "Hey, guys, put me down! Put me _down_! Sirius! Get your hand _away_ from that area!"

"Sorry James."

"Yeah, right you're sorry… put me down!"

***

Lily swept a strand of red hair behind _her_ ear, and pointed her wand towards the stuffed elephant standing in the middle of the Charms classroom. "_Poiriot Meniculus_!" she said squarely, waving her wand in a circle and pointing it at the toy. Almost immediately a swarm of golden sparkles encased the toy, and then the sparkles vanished. 

Lily frowned. 

"Pppphhhhherroooooo!!!" The toy elephant trumpeted proudly.

Lily grinned.

"Wonderful, Miss Evans!" Professor Flitwick said excitedly. "Class, you will see that this is the correct use of the _Poiriot Meniculus_ Charm, which, when used correctly can charm a stuffed animal or toy into behaving like it's real counterpart. Wonderful, Miss Evans!"

She smiled again, and went back to her seat. Faintly, outside she thought she could hear yells of, "_Sirius Black_!", but then again, when _couldn't_ she hear yells of people yelling at Sirius?

***

James struggled, and nearly fell flat on his face on the floor as Remus and Sirius simultaneously let him go. "Thanks guys," he said with his face and nose squished up against the floor.

"Anytime," Sirius said breezily, stepping over him to look at a pinned-up notice. "Hey… what's this?"

James sent him a false smile, and got up too, brushing dirt of his robes. "Hey, Hogwarts is having a ball! Excellent!"

"So, James…" Remus asked nonchalantly, sending a look so quickly to Sirius, that James wasn't sure if he noticed it. "Gonna take… Lily?"

James went red. His face turned red. His cheeks became the colour of raspberries. His forehead… ok, ok, I think you get the picture. 

Sirius looked at him and laughed. "You know, the hairy tomato look is really coming back in, James," he joked, earning himself a punch in the arm.

Rubbing his arm and glaring at James, he turned to Remus, who was looking at the poster more carefully. "What is it Moony?" he said, shoving Remus out of the way.

Glaring at Sirius from where he had pushed him, Remus stood up. "It's a masquerade ball, Padfoot."

Sirius's eyes lighted up.

James looked up, saw Sirius's eyes and groaned. "Moony, look at his eyes."

Remus looked, and sighed. "Not again. Last time he looked like that we got six detentions apiece."

"Masquerade…" Sirius drooled, his eyes glazing over. Then, suddenly, he snapped back to attention. "Guys… think of the fun we could have with Snape!"

James's, Remus's and Sirius's eyes all gleamed.

***

And that was how Lily found them. Sitting quietly on the floor, their eyes gleaming.

"Oh, no…" she groaned. "Not again!"

***

SSS!!! Sorry So Short!! I have to get off the computer and have dinner *tummy rumbles* shut up, stomach!

I hope you like! Next chapter… we get the ball!! Maybe. Possibly not. We'll see. If I get enough reviews, THEN WE JUST MIGHT GET THE BALL!!!

You'll have to wait and see! And please review! I am very sad, because I have no life, and reviews of my work are the only thing that gets me through the day. Please!!

I love you all

- FeatherQuill

PS. While you're waiting for the next chapter of "Sixth Year" check out some of my other stories! You might like em!


	6. Defence Against the Dark Arts

****NEW CHAPTER**** 

Yay!!!! *bounces around room madly* *begins to put tinsel crowns on all the slytherins* *sits in a corner*

Ahem – time for my famous disclaimer –

JK had a little book,

It was worth a very long look

And every time JK updated 

People wrote fanfiction about her fated

Yeah… that's about it, I'm afraid. Am I losing my touch? *looks really worried* *looks at you with big, imploring eyes*

I own Kiki and Jake. Kiki is at the moment snogging Sirius senseless, while Jake is hunting mice.

Extra special thanks to Aracelis (for leaving a review on each chapter), izzy (for loving my disclaimer), Camille (for making me laugh), Winter Athanasia Tumber (for being the first person to review), Scarlett Phoenix (for applauding) and Sierra Charm for leaving me a long review. You all get paper crowns.

***

Lily walked over to Sirius, who was still sitting on the floor. She waved a hand in front of his face uncertainly. "Sirius…"

Sighing, she turned to James. "James…"

She crossed her arms, and tapped her foot. "Look, the seventh years girls are washing the Quidditch brooms in their bikinis!"

Sirius head snapped. "What? Where?" He immediately ran out of the room. She thought she could hear faint yells of, "Don't worry, I'm coming girls!" but she wasn't sure.

She sat on the floor with them. "So," she offered. "What brought on this bout of gleam syndrome?"

Remus pointed at the poster. "Ball," was his reply.

Lily walked up. This was the first year she had actually bought new, flattering robes… after coming back from France with her stunning new look, her self-confidence had escalated. She wondered who she would go with – maybe the person who kept on leaving her gifts.

She leant closer. Masquerade?

***

"—she said there would be bikinis—"

"—why the hell were you out on the Quidditch pitch all night you idiot—"

"—she promised bikinis—"

"—Sirius, get a grip—"

"—James, you were not the one waiting on the Quidditch pitch all night—"

"—why did you? Lily was lying—"

"—but bikinis… Lily was _lying_?—"

James and Remus stopped in the hall, and gave Sirius incredulous looks. "Yes, Lily was lying, she was trying to get you out of your – what we now like to call – 'Stage One'."

"Besides, we are now late for Defence Against the Dark Arts," Remus added.

James shot him a look. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

***

Professor Dakin rubbed his hands together. "You are now in your sixth year at Hogwarts," he began. "And nearly finished school. When you all graduate, the world will face you with more perils that you would have ever dreamed possible."

Lily sat quietly, listening attentively. Next to her, Kiki was busy squeezing Sirius on the knee, while he was busy transfiguring pieces of paper into little toy giraffes, which Remus was then stealing and putting on top of James's head. To which he had not noticed yet, because was writing on a little piece of parchment.

_Dear Lily,_ he wrote.

_You have the green eyes of a frog._

No, that would never do.

_You have the beautiful red hair of a mashed chilli pepper._

He crumpled up the paper. Damn it – one of the cleverest boys in Hogwarts, and he still could not tell Lily how he felt. Because he was very, very, very scared as to how she might react. He could imagine it now…

James walked up to Lily, and handed her a bunch of flowers. "I really like you Lily," he said shyly. "Will you go to the ball with me?" She smiled at him, reached for the flowers – then slapped him and walked away, leaving him with tiny pieces of broken heart.

Or maybe…

 He sent her a note in Potions, telling her how wonderful she was… she came up to him, lovingly wrapped her arms around her neck - – then slapped him and walked away, leaving him with tiny pieces of broken heart.

He was beginning to sense a pattern here.

"James Potter."

His head snapped up. "What?"

Professor Dakin motioned for him to come up the front, and he did so, sending a puzzled look to the rest of the gang. James stood in front of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw sixth years, hands in his robes pockets, blinking.

"James."

He nodded.

"Would you please demonstrate something to the class for me?"

He nodded.

And waited.

And waited.

"Well, what?" he broke the silence with.

"The Nemiculus Kionit charm, if you do not mind. Perhaps if you had been listening, you would have known what I was referring to." Professor Dakin frowned suddenly, but motioned for James to go ahead.

He took a deep breath, raised his arms, and chanted, "Nemiculus Kionit, Nemiculus Kionit!"

And promptly fell flat on his face.

The whole class was in an uproar… especially Sirius, who was laughing and pounding the table so hard he didn't notice he was sending slivers of wood going everywhere.

But, when James didn't get up, the laughing began to die uncertainly.

Murmurs rose…

And Professor Dakins stepped in to investigate.

***

OOOHH, aren't I mean? *giggles* Nah nah nah nah nah… well, you will only find out what happens if you review… and if you do, we will see something very special come your way. No, it isn't Sirius wrapped in a golden bow and delivered piping hot from your oven *begins to get glazed look* but something much, much better…

Please review, but do not flame. If you can't say anything nice, then please say nothing at all.

I love you all, I live for your reviews, and no chapters come till I get lots. *scrunches up face and laughs*

Lol, love ya. Review!!!


End file.
